Dark Dakota Arrives
by CSpirit
Summary: Danny tells dakota about dark dan and dark dani but dakota wants to know does she have a dark evil self?
1. Change

In Dannys room......

''and thats how me and dani beat our evil future selves'' danny said finishing telling dakota about dani and hisselves evil sevles. ''danny if you and dani have one dont i have one to?'' dakota asked danny. ''you know i never thought of that'' danny said before clockwork came out of a portal. ''danny i have two important things to tell you'' clockwork said. ''what is it?'' danny said ''first i saved alot of money on my insurance from switching to geico and second dakota is going to have to overcame changing to dark dakota only you and danielle can help her before its to late good luck danny'' clockwork said before stepping back into the portal. ''shoot...'' dakota said. ''man now where gana have anouther war this time i bet its ganna be real painful becuase your forms ganna be younger then twenty shes gana be eighteen'' danny said smacking his forhead. dakota screamed before she fell onto the floor holding her head some wisps of fire could be seen in her hair for a moment before disapearing. ''the next few days are ganna be wrose then seeing vlads face again'' dakota asaid after getting off the floor.

Later....

Danny,Dani and dakota where walking down the street when they heard an annoying voice. ''I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!''. ''you gotta be kidding'' danny said. ''ill take him im not ganna let him have a shot at me'' dakota said before transofmring into phantom but with a surprise with her hair on fire. ''YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!'' dakota said before smacking her forhead. ''whatever BOXXY GET OVER HERE!'' dakota dded before she flew up to the box ghost and gave him the pouding of his life. she flew back down and transformed back to normal before sucking the box ghost into the fenton thermos. ''sis did you see that your hair was on fire!'' dani pointed out. ''yes i know im starting to go to dark dakota somehow'' dakota said before skulker popped out of nowhere. ''hello whelps and you! you shall pay for destroying my suit!'' skulker said before he shot out a missle at dakota. ''SHOOT!'' dakota said before ducking and nearly geting hit. ''HA MISSED ME SUCKER!'' dakota said before skulker shot anouther one. ''GOD THIS IS GETTING OLD!'' dakota yelled before once again ducking. dakota transformed into phantom and once again had fire hair. ''sweet you dont even burn youself'' dakota said putting her hand through her fire hair. skulker took the distraction and shot dakota right on with a missle. ''hey! now she shall pay tin can!'' dakota said before zooming up to skulker as a blur and shooting him in the face with a blast. ''you shall pay again whelp!'' skulker said before he grabbed a trash can and smashed it on dakotas back. ''hey! thats it!'' dakota said before grabbing a bench and smashing it on skulkers head. danny transformed into phantom they went between skulker and dakota who where both holding an object about to hit each other with. ''CUT IT OUT YOU TWO BEFORE SOMEONE GRABS A BULDOZER!'' danny yelled. ''good idea danny!'' dakota said before picking up a random buldozer. ''hey i didnt know i could pick up something this heavy'' dakota said before smashing it on skulker making him fly into a lake. ''home run!'' dakota said before she put the buldozer down again and flew into the water several explosions where heard before skulker blasted out the water with his suit dented and was sucked away by the blew light coming from the fenton thermos. dakota flew out the water soak and wet her hair went out for a moment before turning back to flames. ''wow that was fun'' dakota said before transforming back to normal. ''uhh dakota i think you got stronger'' danny said. ''no i didnt silly'' dakota said before she fake punched danny. ''OW!'' danny said rubbing his arm. ''but i only hit you lightly like a feather'' dakota said. ''ugh fine so i got alittle stronger'' dakota said. danny glared at dakota. ''ok alot stronger so? im still same old dakota'' dakota said. ''if you say so'' dani said before danny dakota and dani walked back to fenton works for lunch. dakota sat in her room with a head ache. ''GAH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' dakota said before jumped onto the floor hitting her head on the floor multiple times she had one of those eye strain head aches but she didnt strain her eyes. danny heard dakota scream out he phaised through the closed door to dani and dakotas room and saw dakota on her knees with her hands on the floor with her eyes closed tight. ''dakota are you ok?'' danny said. ''dakota got up slowly and opened her eyes to see danny meeting blood red eyes. ''your next..'' dakota said before she transformed into her alter ego to have red eyes and fire hair. she grinned before she lifted her hand and formed a ecto lightning bolt ball in her hand and shot it at danny before her eyes went green. she saw danny on the ground. dakota looked at her hand and saw it still energized then at danny. ''shoot! danny im so sorry!'' dakota said running over to danny. '''danny please tell me your okay! pleeasssee be okay!!'' dakota. ''im so sorry i dont know what got over me one moment i was on the floor then i felt like destroying everything!'' dakota said. ''IM SO SORRY DANNY!'' dakota said who had teary eyes. ''but i bet your okay!'' dakota said with a smile on her face. ''DOH WHATS WRONG WITH ME!!'' dakota said now who was angry. ''GAH IM HAVING A MOOD SWING BRAKE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!'' dakota said screamed out. danny saw everything dakota was doing. ''you know i bet your okay!'' dakota said to danny before hugging him. ''GAH HELP!'' dakota screamed. dani walked into the room. ''danny i heard yelling whats wrong?'' dani asked danny. ''dakota went evil for a moment and now shes having a emotional brake down shes probaly in war with being good or evil'' danny awnsered before he looked back where dakota was who was now angry and changing to happy then sad then in love and switching again and again. ''wow that doesnt seem its going well'' dani said who was looking at dakota. ''you want me to go get jazz?'' dani said. ''yea i think she can help with this'' danny said. dani left for a moment and brought jazz back with her. ''so you say shes having an mood swing brake down becuase shes trying to fight the evil forming in her with the good she has left?'' jazz said. ''yep that sounds right'' danny replied who was still watching dakota who was having mood swings. jazz walked over to dakota and put a hand on her should to stop her from moving. dakota glared up at jazz with red eyes and said ''touch me again.....and you die''. dakotas eyes snapped back to green. ''GAH! CURSE YOU MOOD SWINGS!'' dakota said smacking her forhead. ''i shouldve melted sooner!'' dakota said who was nowing crying into her hands. ''calm down dakota and try to keep your emotion meter low enough that it doesnt effect how you act'' jazz said. ''ill try'' dakota said wiping her eyes. ''i love you jazz!'' dakota said before hugging jazz's waist. ''i dont think its helping'' danny said. dakota fell to the floor then anouther of her just eighteen formed. ''finally im here'' the older ghost said. dakota saw the ghost and said ''SHOOT ITS OLDER EVIL ME AND SHES GANA KILL US ALL TO OUR SECRET BASE AND AWAY UTOPIA UTOPIA IM COMING BABY!!!!!!'' dakota said panicking. ''now for you mini me your ganna need some help to turn to me'' dark dakota said picking dakota by the arm...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. War Started

Prevoisly.....

''your gana need alittle help to turn into me'' dark dakota said picking dakota up by her arm. dakota screamed as she grew fangs and her skin grew green and her eyes went red. ''DAKOTA!'' danny saaid before he got up off the ground and went phantom same as dani. ''DANI TELL CLOCKWORK TO TELL OUR NOW NOT EVIL SELVES TO COME QUICK WHERE GANA NEED THEM DAKOTA JUST WENT EVIL WITH HER OLDER SELF NOW THERE GANA WORK TOGETHER AND WE MIGHT DIE GO GO GO!'' danny said before he turned around back to the two dakota's. ''lets play ball danny'' before dakota blasted danny. ''nicelly done me but not good enough but youll learn'' dark dakota said before she fury blasted danny. ''nice dark dakota'' dakota said before she took a breathe. ''o god shoot!'' danny said before dakota let out a ghostly wail. a moment later dani came back with dark danny and dark dani. both dakotas saw them and flew out the house into the streets. ''okay guys you handle dark dakota and me and dani will take care of dakota'' danny said before dani and danny flew out after the dakota.

both dakotas thought of a plan and duplicated. danny and dani flew out and saw the duplicates then all the duplicates flew up then with there foot threw lightning bolts at dani and danny. ''MOVE!'' danny yelled before he and dani tried to dodge as many bolts as they could. dakota got irritated by this and flew up to dani and danny and gave them as many punches and kicked as she could in a fast blur. ''ow!'' danyn and dani both yelled. dakota stopped and smirked at dark dakota who had a grin to. dakota looked back and dani and danny both hit dakota in the face. dakota felt ectoplasm coming out of her mouth then got an idea she flew over to dark dakota and wispered in her ear something then she smiled dakota flew back and hit danny and dani with a kick of her foot. then dani and danny hit her felt her cheek then her eyesstarted to fill with fake tears. ''look what you did danny!'' dani yelled pointing to dakota. ''you did it to!'' danny yelled back. ''dakota smirked before she punched danny and dani again and flew past dark dakota who was fighting dark dani and dan. dakota saw herself in trouble so she flew over and smacked dark dan in the face then had puppy eyes filled with tears and had her arms trembling fakly and looked at dark dan and dani. ''now look what you did you made the little girl cry!'' dark dan pointing to dakota. ''um if you havent noticed thats our sister dani told us on the way here'' dani said. dark dakota and dakota took the chance and kicked dark dani and dan in the face and flew off. ''shes eviler and more powerful then us??????!'' dark dan said in shock. ''hello people there getting away!'' dani said pointing in the dakota's direction. ''hey little me you know what song reminds me of you?'' dark dakota said. ''what me?'' dakota said sitting on a crate in a abonded warehouse. ''running in the 90's'' dark dakota said. ''hey i like that song'' dakota said. they both started to sing the song and they sounded really good like pro's. they made the beat by tapping on the stuff in the warehouse.

all the other phantoms heard singing and said at the same time. ''only dakota sounds that good!''. they followed the melody to the warehouse and looked through the window and saw them singing. both dakotas ghost sense went off and looked around the warehouse. dakota was close to the window and her ghost sense went off again. ''FOUND EM!'' dakota said before she blasted the glass and hit all four phantoms. ''that little girls ganna pay'' dark dan said rubbbing his arm. dark dan flew in and saw dakota on the ground. ''uhh dani's and danny look'' dark dan said looking at the younger dakota on the ground with the older dakotas hands charged up. all four phantoms blasted the older dakota and she rammed into a stack of boxes. danny flew over to dakota and picked her up bridal style. dakota's eyes opened and said ''gotcha..'' before she blasted danny in the face and flew over to help dark dakota. ''nice plan by the way dark me'' dakota said helping dark dakota up. ''well you thought of it to at the same time'' dark dakota said before turning back to the two phantoms. dakota blasted dark dakota and picked her up by her colar and said quietly ''go with the thing im doing you'll blast me and i hit a wall and start crying and clutching ym arm and so on okay?'' dakota said finishing wispering and through dark dakota into the boxes. all four phantoms where cheering dakota on and saying ''fight off the evil in ya sis!'' and other stuff like that. dark dakota flew out and blasted dakota who did as planned and flew in the concrete wall and made a dent in it and fell to the ground. everything went quiet and only dakota crying fakily and dakota calling for the dani's and danny's. dakota remebered something and saw a left over bandage from the cuts spectra left last time and ripped it off and scratched it to make it bleed ectoplasm. danny said the ectoplasm and flew over to dakota. ''dakota are you okay?'' danny said worried. ''come cl-closer'' dakota said pleeding. danny kneeled down next to her. ''danny can i tell you something..'' dakota said. ''anything'' danny said. ''you really gotta stop believing these plans'' dakota said grinning and shot danny with a blast shooting him backwards. dark dakota was clapping and flew over and grabbed dakotas hand and told her something quickly before spinning her around and throwing dakota in the air and karate kicked dark dan and pulled out a fenton thermos and sucked him in. ''one down three to go!'' dakota said before she put the fenton thermos back in her huge pocket thingy. ''woah did you see that'' dark dani said. ''yea i did''' dani said. ''TAKE THIS!'' dark dakota said before she rammed into dani with all her strength. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' dani yelled before she crashed into a wall and slipped down to the floor unconsios. dakota stopped in mid air and dark dakota flew right back into her body. dani danny woke up and dark dan got out the thermos and dark dani watched dakota while the others did to. then anouther dakota came out her same age but dakota was back to normal she realised what she was doing that saw dark dakota her age. ''you...'' dake said clearly angry. ''you take over my body....you make me hurt my brother and sister AND....YOU...RUINED....MY..ENTIRE...LIFE!'' dakota said with her eyes glowing the brightest neon green you can think of that you couldnt even see the pupils in her eyes. ''ooh dark dakota you just took her off the hook! go dakota!'' all four phantoms yelled.


	3. War Won And A Concert

''NOW YOUR GANA PAY BIG TIME!'' dakota said before she rapidly punched and kicked dark dakota that dark dakota didnt even get to have one hit. ''NOW YOUR GANNA FEEL WHAT MY FAMILY HAD TO FEEL!'' dakota said before she took a deep breath and made her hands fists and sqeezed them hard then let out a ghostly wail while letting out a fury blastand dark dakota. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' dark dakota screamed as she was hit by the blast and the ghostly wail she tried to block the blast while keeping out the ghostly wail. dakota stopped but still had energy left. ''and now....YOUR gana feel what i went through! my whole life!'' dakota screamed before she made fire blasts in her hands and shot millions at dark dakota. ''and now youll get some pain from MY NOT YOURS! family members why dont you feel the burn'' dakota said folding her arms and looked at the other phantoms who where ready to give it there all as soon as dakota let them. ''ah i dont care finish her off ill take her down when shes gone to the bone'' dakota said as she watched all four phantoms beating up dark dakota.

An Hour Later....

''guys i wana turn to beat her up to!'' dakota said impatiently. dakota put all four phantoms in a force field while she gave dark dakota the beating of her life.

A day Later..

Dakota was still beating dark dakota to the bone and dark dakota was bruised with scratches. ''okay who has the fenton thermos?'' dakota said. danny threw the fenton thermos to dakota and dakota sucked dark dakota in. ''that....was..'' dakota said panting before she fell out the air and was falling to the ground unconsois. ''i got her!'' danny said flying over to dakota and caught her. ''told ya i got her'' danny said. dark dani and dan went back to the ghost zone and dani and danny flew back to fenton works with danny holding dakota. maddie was in the living room and saw danny walked in. ''oh my gosh ive been worried sick about you three!'' maddie said. ''sorry mom dakota had an evil self and she took to long giving her evil self the beating of her life and she meant it she actually did it me and dani and dark dani and dark dan watched to they where helping us out after dakota was done she was worn and she fell out the air i caught and we flew back here'' danny said. ''poor dakota'' maddie said looking at her worn out daughter. ''i wonder if she's double worn out from her mood swings'' dani said remebering the emotional brake down dakota had. ''oh my dakota had a emotional brake down?!'' maddie said worried. ''yea she did before dark dakota formed from her emotions then dark dakota was older so she turned dakota evil to then she fought the evil off her then the evil dakota morphed out of her and then dakota got angry her eyes went like neon green murder to the point where you couldnt see the pupils in her eyes'' danny said. dakota's arm moved up to her head. ''have a small head ache?'' dani said who started laughing hystaricly. dakota looked over to dani then shook her head. ''one sec i wanna see if dark doodoo head messed up my singing voice is she did im going to kill her twice'' dakota said with her eyes glowing green. dakota jumped out of dannys arms and cleared her throat then started to sing ''the potential brake song'' she sounded exactly like ally and aj mixed together. dakota started tapping on stuff when singing. she ended her song then ran upstairs. ''did she get better or something?'' dani staring right where dakota used to be. then dakota became visible right next to danis ear and said ''better believe it''. dakota said before she transformed into phantom and said. ''so its a short fanfiction i wana fly off dramaticly ill do it!'' dakota said before she phaised out the house and flew off dramaticly just as i planned.....


End file.
